


get love, make it stay

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, and his parents are Gay, changhyunghyuk family, except changkyun is a single child, fathers hyunghyuk, teen changkyun, this is like the parent trap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Changkyun's original plan for the holidays consisted of playing video games, roll around in his bed and perhaps enjoying a little relaxation time with himself. Conjuring up a plan to stop his fathers from divorcing was a last minute addition.





	get love, make it stay

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this tweet](https://mobile.twitter.com/hyungwonhyukkie/status/1097740707987505152) i made a while back uwu <3 enjoy!

Changkyun stretched out his sore limbs. There was papers scattered around his desk, textbooks and pens taking up the rest of the space. He sighed. No one should be studying during summer vacation, it was the time to let loose and have fun. But Changkyun couldn't help it, there was not much that he could do.

He was getting bored while waiting up for his parents to come home that he decided to revise his school materials. It sounded lame Changkyun knew but he just couldn't help it. He tried killing time by playing the XBOX, he tried putting on movies that he needed to watch in order to catch up with the latest trends though those had quickly become boring. So he decided to study which made him sound like a nerd with a book shoved in his face most of time but he swore he was actually a really cool person on a normal day.

There was the sound of engine revving outside that made Changkyun perked up. A smile bloomed on his face as he realized that it was around the time his parents would be home. Ignoring the mess of school supplies on his desk, Changkyun decided to head downstairs to greet his parents.

His school friends had pointed it out once; how he was so close with his parents, how he preferred to hang out with them rather than his friends. Changkyun asked if there was anything wrong with it, they only said it was unusual to have such a stable relationship with your parents at this age. He knew some of his friends didn't have a good relationship with their parents, he never questioned them about it. But Changkyun was close to his parents. They raised him well, showered him with so much love and affection. There were times when he did feel embarrassed for them - after all Changkyun was still a growing teenager - but he still loved them and he was always happy to be around them.

He heard the sound of the door opening, and how it clicked softly as it was closed when he walked down the stairs. Changkyun couldn't help but quicken his steps to greet his parents. He knew they were tired from a long day's work but Changkyun knew he could easily erase the tiredness for them. They loved Changkyun very much and seeing Changkyun greeting them after work always put a smile on their faces. It was the least he could do for his parents, after they had raise him and gave him everything.

Instead of finding both of his parents on the doorway, he only saw one of them, standing before the door, shoulders slumped and head hanging down. Changkyun's heart twisted weirdly. He had never seen this before. He would usually caught them in a mid kiss or maybe them leaning against each other, being all over each other, looking so in love with each other. Which wasn't something Changkyun wanted to see sometimes, watching your parents be lovey dovey with each other was kinda gross but it was better than this image before his eyes.

"Dad?" Changkyun called out. His dad's head shot up, surprised to see Changkyun standing there like he had forgotten Changkyun was ever here.

"Kyun," His dad said and Changkyun felt warmth engulfing him at the familiar nickname given to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came down to greet you and papa." Changkyun replied, in a soft voice. "But where's papa?"

His dad's breath hitched. Changkyun looked at him, confused. He wanted to ask, wanted to know what was wrong. His dad looked like he was about to cry, his eyes red and teary. There was a part of him that was curious and wanted to know everything but another part was not brave enough to ask. He watched as his dad took a deep breath and smiled softly at him.

"Can you wait for me at the living room? I'll go change, and then we can talk." His dad said. Changkyun nodded his head, because there was not much he could do as he was unsure what was going on.

He head on over to the living room as he heard his dad's footsteps climbing up the stairs. As he entered the living room, he couldn't help but noticed the framed picture on one of their cabinet. He took it in his hand, smiling as he examined the picture of him and his two fathers during his first day of kindergarten.

Changkyun had two fathers, one he called dad and one he called papa. He had two fathers and when they first adopted him he was kind of weirded out at how his family was not normal - what people had said. But as he grew up, he realized that his family was perfectly normal. His papa had told him that a normal family wasn't one that had the usual mother, father and child; a normal family was one that had love and understanding, a normal family to Changkyun, was them. His fathers loved him, probably even more than his biological parents who left him at the orphanage did and they single handedly raised him, ignoring the look of disgust and harmful words thrown at them.

They protected him despite them receiving the most backlash and Changkyun loved them for that and for many more.

He heard the sounds of footsteps approaching the living room, snapping him out of his thoughts. He placed the picture back on the cabinet and looked at the doorway. His dad was already standing there, dressed in his pajamas like usual after work. It was as if everything was as usual, except that his papa wasn't there.

"Come have a sit with me, Changkyun." His dad said when he had taken a seat on their couch, patting the empty seat beside him. Changkyun did as followed and as soon as he was seated comfortably, his dad snuggled closer to him.

His dad, Minhyuk, had always been an affectionate person and while his papa usually wasn't one who initiated a hug or a cuddle, he was someone who would gladly receive any affectionate gesture given to him by his family. Changkyun guessed it was a trait that was passed down from Minhyuk. Living together for so long must have made them become the other person in one way or another.

"How was your day, Kyun?" Minhyuk asked him.

Changkyun hummed. "Boring," He replied and Minhyuk laughed. "I played the XBOX, watched a movie and then went to study."

"You studied?

"Yeah," Changkyun answered.

"During the holidays?" Changkyun blushed. He knew one of his fathers would question it and he buried his face into Minhyuk's shoulder, hiding his embarrassment.

"I was bored okay?" He said, voice muffled by Minhyuk's clothes.

Minhyuk reached his hand up the raked his fingers through Changkyun's hair. "It's okay baby, there's nothing to be shy about. Studying could be fun too, right?"

Changkyun nodded his head, smiling even though Minhyuk couldn't see him. That was one of the things he loved about his fathers. Changkyun was weird at times, did questionable things that was actually normal but still questionable to do for a teen like him. But his fathers never made fun of him for that, in fact they encouraged it and made sure he didn't feel different for doing what he liked, even if it was out of the norm.

"Dad, you didn't answer my question." Changkyun said.

Minhyuk hummed, "What question, Kyun?"

"Where's papa?"

He felt Minhyuk's whole body stiffened. Changkyun wanted to move away and ask his dad what was wrong. But Minhyuk secured his hold on Changkyun's head, keeping him in place. It made him frown. Minhyuk never acted like this, something must be very wrong. His dad took a deep breath and then exhaled it softly. Changkyun could hear the slight shake but he didn't comment on it.

"Changkyun, I have something really important to tell you." Minhyuk said, stressing out on the word 'really'. Changkyun nodded his head as he waited for Minhyuk's next words. "Your papa went to Busan, for a business meeting."

"Oh," Changkyun replied. That was normal. His papa always went for business trips, it wasn't unusual. Why did his dad made such a big deal out of this? "When is he coming back?"

"He- he might not be coming back."

"What?" Changkyun asked and couldn't help but moved away from his earlier position. He looked at his dad, a look of guilt and sadness washing over his face. "What do you mean he's not coming back?"

"Your papa and I are taking a break from each other." Minhyuk said. He swallowed down the tears building up inside him. "Kyun, we, we might be getting a divorce."

 _"What?"_  Changkyun said, voice louder than usual. Minhyuk flinched and if Changkyun wasn't so worked up, he would have apologize. "What do you mean you might be getting a divorce?"

"It's what it means, Changkyun. We're getting a divorce." Minhyuk said.

"But why?"

Minhyuk sighed. "It's been rough these days for your papa and I but after a long discussion we decided that a divorce might be for the better."

"For the better? _For the better?"_ Changkyun asked. "How do you know it's for the better?"

"Changkyun, we-"

"Have you even thought this through? Are you even sure? This-" Changkyun choked up. "Have you ever thought of what I would _feel?"_

"Oh, Kyun, baby-"

"Why would you do this to me?" Changkyun whispered. He was sad and he wanted to cry, wanted to trash around and throw a tantrum like he was 5 again. But he was 16 now and he should be rational about this. He knew his fathers had their reasons, he just wondered what it was and why now.

"Changkyun, I am so sorry," Minhyuk replied, holding onto his wrist. He tried to pull Changkyun to sit down. In his burst of feelings, Changkyun hadn't realize he had stood up. "It had to be done, sooner or later. I'm so sorry, Changkyun but I promise nothing will change."

Changkyun shook his head. "Everything will change." He said, voice soft and vulnerable.

Minhyuk let go of the hand on his wrist. He was tired and he felt apologetic for what his son would be going through but he couldn't do anything else. Everything had been decided. Feeling that he couldn't stand here any longer, Changkyun head back to his room, leaving Minhyuk sitting there alone.

 

 

  
"My fathers are getting a divorce." Changkyun said as soon as the door opened for him. He registered a surprise gasp from the other before his dam broke down, tears flowing rapidly down his cheeks and he was engulfed in a hug.

Jooheon was Changkyun's best friend. The one who happened to live in the same neighbourhood as Changkyun did. They had been friends ever since they were in middle school, Jooheon had been the second-year senior who guided him around the school. They had been inseparable then and Jooheon was where Changkyun went to every time he had a problem, the other always willing to help.

Ever since Minhyuk told him about the divorce, Changkyun had been holding himself back from telling Jooheon. He even resisted the urge to call up Jooheon and spill everything to him through the call. He had locked himself in his room, refusing to leave the last safe haven he owned. Minhyuk had knock on his door; the night after he told Changkyun about the divorce and the morning after. He didn't say much, only apologizing a few times and reminding him to eat and drink water before leaving for work.

Minhyuk had left him to sulk and be upset. Changkyun could sulk for a long time and his fathers knew that. When he was younger they would gently try to coax him out of his room but as he grew older, they knew that leaving him to cool down was better. He would soon leave his room and come back at them like he always did. Changkyun wondered if he would cool down anytime sooner, especially now that he knew if he left his room, there was no them welcoming him happily anymore, just one of his fathers, tired and dejected.

Jooheon pulled him inside, gently shushing Changkyun as he brought them to sit on the couch in his living room. It took another minute or so for Changkyun to fully calm down and pull away.

"Hyung, they're divorcing." Changkyun hiccuped. His voice broke at the end and a set of fresh, new tears spilled from his eyes.

Jooheon gently pat his back as the younger rested his head on his shoulder. He knew how much Changkyun love his two fathers. Jooheon wouldn't deny, they were good parents. They were kind and supportive of Changkyun. And for most part of Changkyun's life, for as long as Jooheon had known him, there was never an issue in their relationship. It came as a surprise to Jooheon as well that Changkyun's fathers were divorcing.

Changkyun's fathers were the coolest people Jooheon had met. They didn't mind as much when Jooheon accidentally made a slip up and forgot to address them as uncle. (They looked too young for their age okay? And they were really good-looking. You couldn't really blame him when they felt more like Changkyun's brothers than his parents.) Jooheon could feel how happy Changkyun was everytime he was around his fathers or whenever he talked about them. Changkyun talked of them proudly, even if people made fun of him.

When Changkyun calm himself down again, Jooheon pulled him away so he was looking at the other at an arm's length. "Have you told one of your fathers you're coming here?"

Changkyun shook his head and Jooheon sighed. "You should inform them, Kyun."

"Why should I? It's not like they care. They didn't even think of me when they decided to get a divorce." Changkyun replied bitterly.

"Changkyun," Jooheon said with a warning tone. "They are still your parents, they will get worried about you. Forget about the divorce issue for a while and text them. Tell them where you are."

Changkyun sighed, relenting. He took out his phone and texted Minhyuk of his whereabouts. He knew texting his papa wasn't an option. He was probably busy in a meeting at Busan and it wasn't like he was the one at home. Changkyun got a reply back from his dad, a short acknowledgement and asking him to stay safe. He locked his phone, putting it to the side and looking back at Jooheon.

"Done?" Changkyun nodded his head. "So, want to tell me what happened?"

Tell him he did. Changkyun told Jooheon how Minhyuk had went home that night, looking all sorts of tired and dejected. He also looked upset as he head over to change before telling the news to Changkyun. Changkyun told Jooheon how he had reacted that night. Jooheon looked at him disapprovingly but he couldn't really be mad at the other. He could only listen to what Changkyun felt, not experience it.

"Your fathers getting a divorce is really unexpected." Jooheon said, after Changkyun had told him everything.

Changkyun nodded his head, taking a sip from the drink Jooheon had brought for him. "They never had a big argument before and then suddenly they're getting a divorce, it's so weird hyung."

"Are you sure?" Jooheon asked and Changkyun tilted his head in a silent question. "Are you sure they never had a big argument before?" He clarified.

Changkyun frowned. He couldn't remember a time where his fathers had a big argument before. They had always been quick to resolve any issues. The only argument they ever had was whether McDonalds or Burger King was better. But that argument was mostly a playful banter, ending up with Changkyun being their third party. Changkyun couldn't help to think about how childish his fathers were. But no, other than those times, his fathers never fought with each other.

"I don't think so?" Changkyun replied.

"Are you sure? Maybe you've notice them acting weird before? Or caught them mid argument?" Jooheon inquired.

Changkyun pursed his lips in thought. He racked for his brain for anything similar to what Jooheon had mention. His mind cleared out for that one time he burst into his fathers' room unannounced. Both of them were deep into their conversation, hushed whispers that were at the edge of sounding harsh. His fathers had stop their talk when Changkyun entered, looking at him and smiling sweetly. But the dinner that night had been suffocating, all stoic and tensed.

"There was this one time," Changkyun said. "They were at the brink of getting into a heated argument." He wondered what would have happen if he didn't enter the room, if he would be caught in one of their fights. "And there were other times too,"

His mind helpfully supply him with any situation where his fathers got into an argument. In the car, at their home, right before dinner. Changkyun realized that there was a lot of instances. And he never noticed any of it. Because his fathers were quick to hide it from him, masking their face with sweet smiles directed to him. He was so blinded by the happiness they faked that he never notice the crack in their relationship.

"Oh god," Changkyun mumbled. "They have, they have been arguing and I never notice."

Changkyun felt something wet sliding down his cheeks. He had start crying again. Of course he would cry. He loved his fathers and he knew they loved each other as well. Their face would beam with happiness every time they were around each other. And it was just so sad to think about how they were about to get a divorce. Jooheon pulled him into another hug, soothing his back.

"I'm sorry, Changkyun." Jooheon whispered. But Jooheon shouldn't be sorry, it was not his fault. "I wish I could do something." But there was nothing he could do.

 

 

  
The week had gone fairly plain for Changkyun. He had manage to avoid his dad on every occasion, refused eating dinner together and didn't leave his room most of time. Minhyuk must have been too tired to comment on anything, especially when he knocked on Changkyun's door every time for dinner with the other saying he didn't want to eat. Minhyuk also went home later than usual, leaving extra money for Changkyun to order delivery.

The house had been quiet. His papa hadn't call him and everyday Changkyun was reminded of the gaping hole in their house. Soon, that hole will be permanent as his papa wouldn't live with them any longer. He needed to learn on how to adapt to that.

His phone rang on his bedside table and Changkyun had half the mind to let it ring unanswered if it was his dad again, asking him if he had eaten. But thinking that it might Jooheon, he decided to get up from his bed and answer the call, which happened to be a video call.

"Hello favourite nephew!" The other line said, on his screen were two males, smiling so brightly at him.

Changkyun giggled. "I'm your only nephew Uncle Hoseok and I'm not even actually your nephew. But hello uncle, and hello too Uncle Kihyun."

Hoseok and Kihyun were Changkyun's uncle, or what they love to proclaim themselves to be. They weren't even related biologically to one of his fathers. Hoseok and Kihyun were his fathers' college friends, the few who stuck around. They were close to Changkyun as they were present during most of Changkyun's childhood. A few years back, they had move to America in an attempt to build a life there. They kept contact most of the time, calling either of his fathers or even contacting him directly.

"How are you doing, Kyun?" Kihyun asked him.

"Fine." He lied. He was physically well he guessed but definitely not well emotionally and mentally.

"How are your fathers doing?"

"Uh, fine as well?" Changkyun said, sounding unsure himself. He hadn't heard from his papa and the other father that still live with him he had try to avoid most of time. "Papa is in Busan for work."

Kihyun sighed. "That's good to hear I guess. We tried calling them but they didn't answer."

"I told you there's nothing to worry about, Kihyun." Hoseok said, the same time Changkyun asked, "So you haven't heard?"

The two of them look at him. "Hear what?" Hoseok asked.

Changkyun gulped. He wasn't sure if it was in his place to tell them this but Hoseok and Kihyun were basically family. They knew his fathers more than he did. Surely, they could help in something? "They're getting a divorce, my fathers."

There was a short pause. Kihyun blinking his eyes and Hoseok just staring at him with his mouth open. "You, Kyun, You're kidding right?" Kihyun asked him.

Changkyun shook his head. "Why would I kid about something so serious like this?"

"That's impossible." Hoseok whispered.

Changkyun could see Kihyun hitting the other's broad shoulder from his screen. "Hyung I _knew_ something was wrong! They didn't answer our calls and now Changkyun said they're getting a divorce. I _knew_ we should have flew back to Seoul when Minhyuk had called us crying the other night."

"Dad has call you crying before?" Changkyun asked when Kihyun mentioned his dad's name. The two of them froze like they had forgotten that they were still on call with Changkyun. It was as if everyone had forgotten that he exist. "Uncle?"

Kihyun sighed as he turned to look at Changkyun. "A few months ago, Your dad had call us, it was around midnight. He talked fine for a few minutes before he just, broke down. We asked him why and he told us he was in a fight with your papa earlier that day. He must have endure it a lot, waiting to call us at the right time and just breaking down like that."

"Did he tell you why he fought with papa?" Changkyun asked.

Hoseok shook his head. "No. He only said they fought. We didn't think it was serious at first because your fathers had never fought before so it might be too overwhelming for Minhyuk that he ended up crying. But after awhile, your uncle and I thought it didn't add up."

"Your fathers were always quick to resolve any argument. Whether your dad was sulking or your papa was too annoyed to handle him at the moment, they never brought a third party into their argument. We never try to meddle into their relationship too much. Their arguments usually are short and baseless and they would be fine as long as we let them both cool down for a bit." Kihyun continued.

"But they never had a full-on fight?" Changkyun asked and he was amazed at how quick and in sync Hoseok and Kihyun were when they shook their heads.

"Never a full-on fight. The times they had their arguments were usually minimal and it was always," Hoseok trailed off. "A dumb subject to argue about."

"Like whether McDonalds or Burger King was better?" Changkyun snorted.

Kihyun smiled. "Yup, it's always the same argument."

"Maybe they divorce because of that long running argument." Hoseok said.

"I don't think that's it, Hoseok," Kihyun sighed. "They're not children anymore, I'm sure they're mature enough to think before divorcing over a fast food chain. It must be something serious. They're not reckless like that. Why divorce? And why now? They were the first ones to get excited for marriage."

"My fathers were excited to get married?" Changkyun asked.

"Yeah," Hoseok said and there was a soft, fond smile on both of their faces. "Back when same-sex marriage was legalized, they were so excited. Kihyun and I hadn't been as excited as they were. We were excited, but at that moment we weren't thinking about marriage as much. But them, they _wanted_ to get married so badly."

"Do you know why they wanted to get married so badly?"

"Maybe because of how long they had been dating then." Kihyun replied. "Your fathers were already dating before we met them. I guess they wanted to experience living together as husbands. I mean, there's not much difference considering they did live together a year before we graduate but it's a whole new feeling to live with your _legal husband._ I know how that feels."

Changkyun smiled as he imagined his fathers back in college, getting so excited over the idea of marriage. Then he remembered how they were about to divorce soon and his smile faded. Hoseok and Kihyun must have notice the change in his demeanour that they gently called out for him. Changkyun raised his head to look at them, a look of concern painting both their faces.

"Kyun, we don't know what happen to your fathers." Hoseok said, gentle like he was talking to a small child. "And we wish that we can help you."

"We know them for a long time, Kyun. We know they wouldn't decide on anything rash and they would always think everything through. They love each other, we know this, we've seen it ourselves. We don't know what brought them to file a divorce but we'll talk to them if we could." Kihyun said.

"But Changkyun, know that they love you so much and they only want the best for you. Don't think of this divorce as something they did out of spite or anything. I'm sure they have their reason." Hoseok had continue.

"We love you as well, Changkyun. We're your uncles, we're basically your family, you can tell us anything if you want to. We're here to listen. Even if it's late at night here, we'll listen."

Changkyun smiled at Kihyun's words. There were so many people who loved him and the same people he loved back. He thought about his fathers, wondered what was their reason to make such a drastic change to their relationship He knew they loved him, experienced that love firsthand. He loved them as well, he loved them so much that he wished he could fix their relationship for them.

 

 

  
The next Monday, two days after his call with Hoseok and Kihyun, Changkyun received a text message from his papa. It was a simple message, asking him how he had been, if he had plans for the day and if he wanted to have lunch with his papa. Changkyun pondered for awhile before he decided he wanted to see his other father.

It wasn't the first time his papa went for any business meetings or business trips out of Seoul, sometimes he would even fly out of South Korea. It was part of his job at this office and Changkyun learnt to adapt to it alongside Minhyuk whenever his papa had to leave for a few days, or even a few weeks. But even then, it wasn't as lonely as this time around. Changkyun didn't miss his papa as badly as he did now.

Whenever his papa went for a business trip, the first person to be disheartened was of course, his dad and after his dad was him. Changkyun didn't like his papa going on business trips as it meant that Changkyun wouldn't see him around the house. But even if he wasn't around, his papa had made sure to call them whenever he was free from his work. He didn't leave them to wait around for him without nothing. He would always video call them to soothe a little their longing for him. Though his papa currently wasn't at home and the fact that he didn't contact Changkyun for the past week made him miss his father more.

Changkyun had told Minhyuk about having lunch with his papa. Minhyuk had look at him briefly before nodding his head. He told Changkyun to take care of himself and then left for work. Changkyun's relationship with his dad was still strained and he felt bad for starting it in the first place but he wasn't really sure on how to make it up to him.

The sound of a car honking outside snapped Changkyun out of his trance. He quickly stood up, taking everything he needed, switching off all the lights and exited the house. He double checked that he locked everything before he entered his papa's car.

His papa, Hyungwon, was handsome, to say the least. Actually, both of his fathers were exceptionally handsome in his opinion. But Hyungwon was a different kind of handsome. His job required him to wear a clean cut suit and tie, unlike his dad who could dress casually to his work. Hyungwon would always wear matching suit and tie, handpicked by Minhyuk himself. And Changkyun remembered the mornings before he head to school, when his dad help to knot his papa's tie.

"How was your week?" Hyungwon asked him as he pulled out of their family home.

"Fine," Changkyun replied curtly. It was fine, it wasn't great much less amazing. It was dull and boring and sad.

Hyungwon seemed to sense Changkyun's indifference as he nodded his head, taking a turn outside their neighbourhood. "We'll talk at lunch, alright?"

Changkyun grunted out a reply. He missed his papa, yes but that didn't mean he had forgotten about his fathers getting a divorce. He was allowed to act sulky even at this age. Changkyun crossed his arm over his chest, watching the scenery around him past by. His papa was the only one who could drive between his fathers. His dad had fail his driving license a long time and till then, it was a recurring joke between his fathers. Changkyun realized that his fathers had a lot of history together; the time before they met his uncles, when they met his uncles, before he got him and then now. He wondered why would they let all the history burn out.

Hyungwon pulled over in front of a worn down restaurant and for the second time today, Changkyun snapped out of his thoughts. They unbuckled their seatbelt and exited the car, heading into the restaurant. Changkyun walked a few steps behind from Hyungwon, following him to a secluded table at the further end of the corner. There wasn't a lot of people in the establishment despite it being lunch hours, but Changkyun guessed it was better this way in order to have a private conversation.

An old lady came to take their orders and Hyungwon recited Changkyun's favourite meal, something he had memorized for a long time. Changkyun was silent, letting Hyungwon do everything. When the old lady left, Hyungwon turned to look at him. And like his dad, Changkyun could see the tiredness in his eyes. He wondered if either of them had been resting well, he was worried.

"How, how is Minhyuk?" There was something about his papa addressing his dad in a tone that felt detached that made Changkyun's heart twist. He wondered how long had they been fighting without him knowing.

"He's fine, I guess." Changkyun mumbled a reply.

"He has told you?" Changkyun nodded his head. Hyungwon sighed. "Are you mad?"

"Why did you decide to divorce?" Changkyun asked instead, avoiding the question asked to him.

"It was a long discussion, Changkyun. We talked things through and we decided that maybe we couldn't do this anymore. So we thought, divorcing should be better." Hyungwon replied.

"Did you guys fought?"

Hyungwon sighed again. "Yes,"

"Was it about something big?"

"Maybe."

"Did you cheat on him?"

"No." Hyungwon's reply was almost immediate and it was certain, no hesitation left for argument. "I would never cheat on Minhyuk."

"Did he cheat on you?"

"I'm not sure about that," Hyungwon said. "But I doubt he did."

"Do you not love him anymore?"

"I," Hyungwon paused. "I still love him, I still do."

"Then why?" Changkyun asked. "Why would you divorce? Do you not love me?"

"Kyun, it's nothing like that. I love you and so does your dad." Hyungwon answered. "But as for us maybe love just, did not cut it."

Their food arrived, pausing their conversation. Hyungwon smiled at the old lady, thanking her as she served their meals before she left. He turned to look at Changkyun again as the other picked up his chopsticks to eat.

"What's going on between your dad and I has nothing to do with you, Kyun. Don't think of it as your fault. We decided on a divorce but it's not because of you, it's just some things going on between us. I promise you, nothing will change." Hyungwon continued.

But everything will change, Changkyun thought bitterly. He would only greet one father whenever they got back home. He would feel a gaping hole left behind by one of them. He wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water only to see his fathers slow dancing in their living room, the light from the television illuminating them. He wouldn't head over for breakfast in the morning to hear his fathers singing off tune in their kitchen. He wouldn't cringe twice whenever his fathers left a kiss each on his head or cheeks before he left for school.

He wouldn't have that perfectly normal family he always had growing up.

"Then what about me?" Changkyun asked, swallowing down his food.

"Minhyuk and I are still deciding on who would get full custody of you. I want you to stay with me but with my work life, I'm scared you'll be alone most of the time." Hyungwon replied. "I'll still come to visit you. I'm leaving the house with you and Minhyuk. I don't want you to go through any trouble in case Minhyuk gets full custody of you, at least you're already staying there."

"Where would you go?" Changkyun couldn't help but ask.

Hyungwon smiled. "I'll survive, Kyun. But maybe I'll go back to Gwangju."

"And your work?"

"Like I said, I'll survive." Hyungwon said. There was a short pause and Changkyun could feel Hyungwon's eyes on him. "You haven't talk to Minhyuk for the past week, have you?"

Changkyun gave a curt nod at that. He couldn't help the guilt that swallow him up. Hyungwon was always good at looking past his lies. It was partially why Changkyun never lied to his fathers before, especially to Hyungwon. He knew he wouldn't get pass it.

Hyungwon sighed, tired. "Don't do that. Kyun, look at me." Changkyun raised his head to look at him. "Don't do that to your dad. He's not in his best condition, don't cause him so much trouble. He loves you, Kyun. Us divorcing doesn't mean we don't love you or we're abandoning you. He's concern about you and so am I. The first thing we thought about before deciding on divorce was you. We're not doing this before thinking on how you'll react."

Hyungwon reached out his hand to ruffle Changkyun's hair softly, a gesture he always did as Changkyun grew up. "Minhyuk loves you. He's worried about you. He only has you now, Kyun. Don't make your dad feel sad. Don't, don't break his heart like I did."

It was almost endearing how his papa cared for his dad so much despite them already on the process of filing a divorce. He nodded his head at this, keeping his papa's reminder in his mind. They finished their lunch with minimal conversation, only Hyungwon asking him about his plans for the rest of his summer vacation.

When Hyungwon went to pay, Changkyun noticed the polaroid inside Hyungwon's wallet. It was a picture of his fathers together, in what Changkyun assumed was during their college years. It was an old picture, one Hyungwon had kept for as long as Changkyun could remember. If Hyungwon still kept a picture from such a long time ago, Changkyun guessed maybe their divorce wasn't a product of an extremely bad fight. Maybe Hyungwon still loved Minhyuk like he said. And maybe there was a chance for Changkyun to patch up his fathers' relationship.

 

 

  
Changkyun was dropped off in front of Jooheon's house, as per his request. Hyungwon had look at him disapprovingly but didn't comment on anything else. His fathers' were aware of Jooheon's existence, being Changkyun best friend and all. He guessed that Hyungwon wasn't keen on him hanging out somewhere else instead of heading home after their lunch together. But Hyungwon couldn't say anything, it was summer vacation after all, Hyungwon couldn't possible let him rot to death out of boredom in his own home.

He waved goodbye at his father's disappearing car before turning to knock at Jooheon's door. The door opened, but instead of his best friend, Changkyun was met with a taller figure looming over him. "Oh, hello Uncle Hyunwoo!"

"Hello to you too, Changkyun." Hyunwoo said, smiling. "Come on in,"

Jooheon's father, Hyunwoo was - in Changkyun's honest opinion - a cool dude. He was intimidating at first but Changkyun soon warmed up to him. Changkyun guessed that Hyunwoo's intimidating look was in order to protect his son from harm. Afterall, raising a child on your own, without a wife or any other kind of support was a tough thing to do. But Hyunwoo was used to having Changkyun around. His only son's best friend tend to come over at almost every occasion.

"Do you not have work today?" Changkyun asked.

"No, I took a day off. Joo is in his room. You know where it is, right?" Hyunwoo said with an amused tone.

Changkyun grinned. "Of course!" He replied and climbed the stairs to Jooheon's room.

He had been to the other's room countless of times that entering the place again gave Changkyun no new surprises. Jooheon was sprawled on his bed, playing on his phone when Changkyun came in. The other looked at Changkyun in confusion as he bounced over to Jooheon.

"I have an idea." Changkyun told him.

"Kyun, I don't know how to tell you this but usually your idea aren't exactly the best of things that had happen to the world." Jooheon replied.

"Hyung, but listen it is a great idea!" Changkyun whined.

Jooheon sighed. "What idea is it?"

"It's to get my fathers' back together and basically, stop their divorce."

Jooheon frowned. "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"With love!" Changkyun exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow?"

"Hyung, I know my fathers still have feelings for each other. If I could only get those feelings to resurface maybe they wouldn't file for a divorce." Changkyun said. "And I need your help. It isn't anything big, but if you can be there to help me out when needed I'll be so grateful. So please? Pretty please? Think of it as a fun project we could do to kill off some time during the holidays."

Jooheon sighed as he stared at the other's pleading eyes. "Fine."

Changkyun cheered happily, pulling the other into a hug.

"Things I do in the name of friendship." Jooheon muttered under his breath. shaking his head.

"Okay, so initiating project getting my fathers back together."

"Project getting my best friend's fathers back together?" Jooheon said, frowning at the sentence. He thought about how he wanted to see Changkyun smiling from the thought of seeing his fathers together again. He sighed to himself. "Count me in, I guess."

 

 

Hyunwoo drove him home after a long discussion with Jooheon. Changkyun had refuse the offer at first but Hyunwoo insisted, saying that he was worried for Changkyun. He guessed that Jooheon had told his dad about Changkyun's fathers divorcing. Changkyun couldn't blame Jooheon though, the other shared everything with his dad, just like Changkyun did with his fathers.

When he arrived home, he had sketch out his plans to get his fathers back together. He would need help from Hoseok and Kihyun as well, setting a reminder at the back of his mind to call them soon. He was so deep into his plans that he didn't realize the sky turning dark until his stomach grumbled for attention. Changkyun cursed under his breath, feeling his hunger building up. He exited his room and smelt something cooking downstairs. He walked down the stairs, heading for the kitchen.

Minhyuk was behind the stove, humming a sad tune under his breath as he stirred the pot. Changkyun walked over carefully, "Dad?" he called out.

The other was startled, turning to look at Changkyun and smiled. "Kyun, hey there."

"Do you need help?" Changkyun asked.

"No, everything's fine." Minhyuk said. He paused, pondering on his next words before he said, "Do you want to eat dinner with me?"

"If you don't mind,"

Minhyuk smiled. "No, I don't mind, Kyun." He said and turned towards the brewing stew.

Changkyun sat down on the stool at their kitchen island. He watched as Minhyuk continued to throw in herbs and spices into the stew. "Dad, I'm sorry."

Minhyuk turned around to look at him again, he looked at Changkyun in curiosity. "For what?"

"For getting angry at you the other day and then ignoring you for the past week." Changkyun replied.

Minhyuk smiled, reaching over to soothe his hair. "It's okay, Changkyun. I understand how you felt, I would have reacted the same too if I was in your place. It's not your fault."

"But I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm sorry."

Minhyuk shook his head. "Apology accepted." He said. "How was lunch with your papa?"

"It was okay," Changkyun said, because it really wasn't anything grand.

"Good then." Minhyuk nodded his head. "Did, did he say anything?"

Changkyun shook his head and Minhyuk's eyes casted downwards. He wondered if now would be a great time to start on his project to get his fathers' back together. He cleared his throat, gaining Minhyuk's attention. "But he told me to not make you sad."

"He said that?" Minhyuk asked, surprised.

Changkyun nodded. "He also told me to not break your heart like he did."

Minhyuk's eyes widen. "Oh," He mumbled, turning towards his pot of stew again. Changkyun wasn't sure what warranted that reaction. He stared at his dad's back, wondering if his reaction was a good sign or a bad sign. "Dad? Are you okay?"

Minhyuk nodded his head and Changkyun might misheard it but he was sure he heard a sniffle coming from his dad. "I'm fine," Minhyuk said. And with the softest voice ever that Changkyun almost missed it, he said, "But he has never broke my heart, not before and not even now."

 

 

  
Starting up his project on getting his fathers back together turned out not being as easy as it sounded. Changkyun had sketch out plans he thought would work but he had easily discarded those ideas. There were moments where he thought about how childish this sound. He could do this to fill up the empty plans he had for summer vacation yet at the end of the day would his fathers get back together? That was the only question bugging his mind. If by the end of this all his fathers would still file a divorce, then it was pointless for him to do this.

Jooheon had remind him to at least try. Whether it worked or not, that would be another thing they would think about. For now he could attempt to do something to help his fathers' broken relationship

He grabbed his phone from the table, pressing on the contact that he knew could help him somehow despite knowing it sounded a little bit ridiculous. There was ringing from the other line. Changkyun wondered if it was a bad time to call and thought of calling them another time before the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Uncle Hoseok. Am I bothering you?" Changkyun asked. The other's voice was gruff like he had just woken up. Changkyun realized it was probably early morning there. He could hear Kihyun's voice in the background asking who it was and Hoseok answering him that it was Changkyun.

"No, you're not. Is something wrong, Kyun?" Hoseok said.

"This sounds stupid but, I was thinking about helping my fathers get back together. And I thought maybe you could help me out." Changkyun replied.

There was a short silence from the other line before Kihyun said, "You really love your fathers, don't you?"

And Changkyun couldn't help the blush that dusted his cheeks. He really did love his fathers. He knew they had their reason on divorcing and even if he didn't know the exact reason, he was sure he could change their mind regarding the reason and their divorce. It was worth a shot to try.

"I do," He mumbled and he couldn't see Hoseok and Kihyun but he knew they were smiling at him.

"That's cute, Kyun." Hoseok said.

"But you do know that you can't be disheartened if your plans didn't work and your fathers still got that divorce, right?" Kihyun reminded him.

"I know," Changkyun sighed. "But I think it's worth the try. I know they still love each other and by what you said on how they truly cherish their marriage, it should be worth a try."

"We'll help you where we can, but we can't promise you we'll be helpful most of the time." Hoseok told him.

"It's okay, just knowing that you support my decision on doing this is enough for me."

"It still saddens me to hear that they're getting a divorce." Kihyun sighed out. "Your fathers really love each other, they were all over each other during college and even when they got married. It's surprising to hear that they're getting a divorce."

"It saddens me too." Changkyun mumbled a reply. "Do you guys know how my fathers met?"

"Not really," Hoseok answered. "When we became friends, your fathers were already dating. It's funny that we never asked them on how they got together. It just seems natural to us that they were dating."

"But we do know that they met in college, like we did." Kihyun continued.

Changkyun sighed. He knew that his fathers met in college, they told him this before. But they never told him on how they actually got together. How they fell in love and got married. You would think Changkyun would have to listen to his fathers getting together story through and through again with how they were so in love with each other and how Changkyun had witness their lovingness countless times but instead, he had never. His fathers never once mention how they got together.

"We do know where they used to have their dates though."

Kihyun snorted. "Oh that place? You think it's still around?"

"I mean, it is a frequent hangout for college students and if the college is still there, I'm sure the place is still doing fine." Hoseok said.

"Where is this place?" Changkyun asked them, curious.

"There's a coffee shop near Gangnam, I think a train station away from our college. They used to have dates there a lot. Your fathers were coffeeholics." Kihyun said.

"They still are," Changkyun said, remembering his dad preparing coffee in the morning for the both of them.

"Well, some things never change." Hoseok commented. "But yes, they go there a lot, sometimes to study or to just hangout. We've had double dates there before but Kihyun and I prefer outdoor dates. We're not sure if the place is still around but I think I still remember the way there, I could text you the address."

"Please do," Changkyun said. "Thank you so much for helping me out, uncles."

Kihyun scoffed and Changkyun just knew he was smiling. "Don't fret it, sugar. You are our nephew after all."

 

 

  
The next afternoon, Changkyun had drag Jooheon to check out the coffee shop Hoseok had text the address to. He told his dad before he went to work that he would be hanging out with Jooheon for the entire day. Minhyuk had nod his head and told him to be careful wherever he was. He didn't have to worry much as Changkyun had his phone with him and there were ways to get to their home safely.

They took the train there, conversing with each other to fill up the silence. Hoseok had given Changkyun the exact directions to get there. Where to head to after he dropped off at the station, which road the coffee shop was at, what landmarks were near it and the name of the coffee shop. Changkyun had follow his exact instructions and before he knew it, he stood in front of a half packed coffee shop.

"Is this it?" Jooheon asked him.

Changkyun shrug his shoulders. He took a picture of the place, making sure the signage in front of it that read Gravity Café could be seen clearly in the picture. He sent the picture to Hoseok and not a minute later, he got a reply of a hundred exclamation marks. _'That's the place!'_ the next message read and then, _'I can't believe it's still there!!!'._ Changkyun gave a quick reply at his enthusiastic texts before entering the coffee shop.

The moment he entered the coffee shop the vibe that gave out had make Changkyun thought, oh, this is something his fathers would like. It was a regular coffee shop with stairs leading up to a second floor. The interiors were a mix range of cushioned chairs, wooden stools and comfortable arm chairs. The place was half filled with customers, most of them Changkyun guessed were college students based on the laptops and worksheets scattered on their table.

He went up to the counter, ordering off the menu for both him and Jooheon. They took their tray and headed upstairs. The second floor was more secluded than the first and they took a seat near the window, overlooking the streets outside.

"Your fathers are cool dudes," Jooheon commented.

"You always say that." Changkyun pointed out.

"Because they are!" Jooheon exclaimed. "Just look at this place."

"It's just a coffee shop, Jooheon. It's not like they own this place."

"Yeah, but like," Jooheon paused, cutting a piece of the cake and shoving it in his mouth, moaning at the taste. "This place is cool and if they used to have their dates here, that means they are cool dudes."

Changkyun shook his head, indulging himself in the cake. "Whatever that means. But yeah, I have to agree this place is quite cool."

"Your fathers are cool dudes but of course, not as cool as my dad." Jooheon said and Changkyun laughed. "So anyways, you've found their frequent date place. What are you gonna do next?"

"Take them here I guess," Changkyun replied.

"Both of them?"

"Maybe one of them. It will be hard to take them both here."

"And then?"

"And then make them remember the good times they had." Changkyun said, sounding unsure with every words that come out of him. The speakers in the coffee shop that was playing soft tunes switched to another song and Changkyun's eyes lit up in realization. "I know this song."

"You do?" Jooheon asked.

"Yeah, papa likes to play this song at home." Changkyun answered.

Jooheon hummed. "Maybe you can play it at home again, to bring back old memories."

"That, might be a good idea."

"Of course it is," Jooheon replied smugly, grinning wide as Changkyun rolled his eyes.

 

  
Deciding when to take his father to the coffee shop and which one of his fathers to take was a whole new issue. After a lot of pondering, he decided to take his papa there instead. Hyungwon's office was the nearest to the coffee shop and Changkyun could easily ask him to come out for a drink together. Between his two fathers, Hyungwon was the one who loved coffee the most, needing it even during the weekends. It was almost to the point where it became unhealthy but his papa knew how to take care of himself, especially with the help of his dad. He wondered how he was doing now without his dad or himself to remind him to take care.

He texted his papa about getting coffee together. Hyungwon had reply saying he would pick him up but Changkyun had told him to meet at the station instead. Hyungwon's next replies sounded sceptical and Changkyun had to assure him a few times. He thought it was better to make Hyungwon reminisce the times he walked to the coffee shop with Minhyuk back when they were in college, of course he didn't tell Hyungwon this.

Changkyun's steps quickened when he saw his papa waiting for him at a corner of the station. His suit was neatly folded over his arm, his tie loosened, two buttons on his shirt undone and his sleeves folded up halfway. Changkyun almost felt bad for making Hyungwon take the train in such weather with his work attire but Hyungwon had smile when he saw Changkyun and it was hard to think that his fathers were ever truly mad at him.

They walked over to the coffee shop, slipping in a few conversation on the way. Changkyun sneaked a few glances at Hyungwon, noticing the look of recognition passing through Hyungwon's face when they walked past the same streets Changkyun assumed he had been through back in college. They entered the coffee shop and Changkyun saw the small smile of happiness on Hyungwon's face as they did. They ordered at the counter before taking a seat at an empty table.

"How do you find this place?" Hyungwon asked, sounding curious.

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders. "I found it when I went out with Jooheon the other day." He lied. He wasn't going to tell his papa that his friends were the ones who told him about this place. "Do you like it?"

"I do," Hyungwon replied, still smiling. "It's just unusual that you'll find a coffee shop a little far from our place."

Changkyun grinned and their conversation was cut short when someone tapped on Hyungwon's shoulder. Hyungwon turned around, meeting eyes with a tall male with tanned skin and dark brown eyes. "Hyungwon, right?"

"Yes?" Hyungwon answered and the other male smiled. "Mingyu, do you remember?"

Hyungwon blinked. "Kim Mingyu, the barista who used to work here?"

Mingyu smiled, showing off his canine teeth. "Yeah. I'm glad you remember. I'm not just the barista here any longer, I now co-own this place."

"That's good to hear." Hyungwon said, sounding happy for the other. "Especially since I used to come here a lot."

"Yeah, you and Minhyuk always come here to have your dates. Speaking of, how's Minhyuk?" Mingyu asked.

"He's fine," Hyungwon answered hesitantly.

Mingyu didn't seem to notice the change in his tone as his eyes wandered off to Changkyun. "And who is this?"

"My son," Hyungwon replied, voice proud and Changkyun ducked his head shyly.

"Oh, so you got married?"

"Yeah, Minhyuk and I got married a few years back, after college."

Mingyu nodded his head. "That's good to hear, you two were always so in love." He replied. "I'll have to go now. If you have time, we should catch up. Send my regards to Minhyuk."

Hyungwon nodded his head as Mingyu waved at them, leaving for the counter. "Who was that?" Changkyun couldn't help but ask.

"An old friend." Hyungwon answered.

"You and dad know him?" Hyungwon nodded his head. "You said he was a barista here, that means you've been here before?"

Hyungwon sipped on his drink before putting it down. "Yeah, I used to come here during college, both your dad and I. We first met here actually."

"You never told me how you and dad got together." Changkyun said and Hyungwon stiffened. He looked at Changkyun, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I've never told you how your dad and I got together?" He asked. Changkyun shook his head because he never, neither of them did actually. Hyungwon sighed, tapping the table with his nails. "It's quite the story."

"I have the time if you have." Hyungwon bit on his lips, a habit of his that Changkyun noticed. It was also something Minhyuk commented on a lot. He glanced at his watch and then he sighed.

"We met at this place. If I remember correctly, it's probably at that table over there, near the counter." Changkyun turned his head to look at where Hyungwon pointed before looking at Hyungwon again. "The place was crowded that day and Minhyuk, he,"

 

_Minhyuk sighed as his eyes roamed around the place. He should have left his bag at a table before ordering to book a place but he forgot to do so. Now he was standing in the middle of the coffee shop, all of the tables occupied with patrons. How was he going to finish his assignments here like he had first plan?_

_His eyes tunneled in a lone male, working on something on his laptop, the seat in front of him vacant. Minhyuk sucked in what left of his pride and walked bravely to the other male._

_"Um excuse me?" The male looked up at him and Minhyuk blinked, surprise to see such a beautiful male. He snapped out of it quickly though. "You're Hyungwon right? I think we share a class this semester."_

_"Uh yeah? I'm sorry but you are..?" Hyungwon trailed off._

_"Minhyuk, we share the same Business Law class." He answered._

_"Right, we do." Hyungwon said, remembering the same face he saw countless times in that class. "Can I help you?"_

_"I'm sorry this sounds weird, but every other table is occupied and I was wondering if I could sit at the chair in front of you? If there is no one there. I just want to finish up my assignments, I swear I won't bother you." Minhyuk said, voice almost pleading._

_"Sure, you can sit here. I don't mind." Hyungwon replied, smiling as he moved away some of his things to make space for the other. Minhyuk couldn't stop thanking him and he couldn't stop smiling the entire day either._

 

"We sat together and naturally we did the same after that. We always do our assignments or study at the same table and if we weren't we would be talking with each other until it was late." Hyungwon said. "At one point I ask Minhyuk out for a date, he was flustered but agreed to it. The rest was history."

"When did you realize you like him?"

Hyungwon hummed. "Probably the moment he came up to me."

"Why have you never told me this before?"

Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it was never brought up."

"Did you come here often?"

There was a smile on Hyungwon's face and his eyes was fond, like he was remembering something beautiful. "We did. It became our frequent date place, I guess it was just natural. We came here often that the baristas here knew us as regulars. We stopped coming here when we got married though, this place becoming to far from our home and now with us working."

Changkyun nodded his head and quietly he whispered. "If you could bring dad here again, would you?"

Hyungwon looked at him, he was still smiling but his eyes were sad now and Changkyun wondered if maybe, just maybe, they didn't want this divorce. "If I could, I would." He replied.

 

 

  
Changkyun head over downstairs when he smelt the telltale sign of his dad cooking. It had been like that these days, the house always so quiet even when Minhyuk had come home after work. He saw his dad behind the stove, the sizzling of the pan could be heard even as he was standing at the doorway. Minhyuk must have felt him approaching as he turned around to look at Changkyun, smiling warmly.

"Do you need help?" Changkyun asked him and Minhyuk shook his head so Changkyun took a seat on the kitchen stool.

It was quiet for awhile, only the sound of the sizzling pan and Minhyuk's soft humming could be heard. "Can I put on some music?" Changkyun asked him.

"Sure," Minhyuk answered and Changkyun head on over to connect his phone to the bluetooth speaker in their kitchen.

Changkyun didn't know why they had a speaker in their kitchen. It was just there at one point in his life. He assumed it was his papa's doing. Hyungwon always put on music everywhere he was and Minhyuk also liked humming to tunes as he cooked. He put on a song he had been listening for awhile now, watching as Minhyuk flinched at the familiar tune.

"This is such an old song, Kyun. How do you even know this song?" Minhyuk asked him.

Changkyun hummed. "I'm not sure either. I used to hear this song a lot. Do you know this song, dad?" He asked, faking his innocence. Of course his dad would know this song. It was a song that always made their way through their family's sound system. Changkyun had even watch his fathers slow dancing to this song.

"Of course," Minhyuk answered, breathless. "Your papa loves this song."

"He does?" Changkyun asked in fake surprise.

"Yeah, always put this on in the car. He's been listening to this since we were in college." Minhyuk said, shaking his head in disbelief. "His taste has never change since our college years. Nothing much about him has change actually."

"Really?" Changkyun said, curious.

"Yeah, always listen to the same kind of music and likes his coffee with two teaspoons of sugar each time." Minhyuk said fondly.

 

_Minhyuk sighed, sinking into the couch. The television was playing a drama rerun but he wasn't paying any attention to it. His mind and body was tired after work and he had just put a seven-year-old Changkyun to sleep, after much difficulties of course. He sat there on their couch, trying to keep himself awake as he waited for his husband to come home._

_Hyungwon needed to work late tonight, something about a new project getting handled by him. He called Minhyuk earlier, apologizing to him for not being able to pick him up and go home together like they usually would. Minhyuk had shrug him off and told Hyungwon he would just wait up for him at home. Hyungwon told him that he didn't need to but Minhyuk insisted._

_Though as he sat here, mind drifting between conscious and not conscious, he should have just head upstairs and slept in their room, wait for him there instead. A sound of a car engine roaring outside their home made Minhyuk perked up. He stood up straighter, waited as he hear the front door open and clicked shut._

_"I'm home. Minhyuk?" Hyungwon called out and Minhyuk smiled. It always left him with a fluttering feeling every time Hyungwon came home and called out for him._

_His lifted his head and saw Hyungwon standing at the doorway leading into their living room. He stood up, walking over to Hyungwon and kissing him on both cheeks. "Welcome home, husband."_

_Hyungwon smiled and from behind him he took out a few stalks of sunflowers, neatly wrapped with a brown wrapping paper. Minhyuk took it when Hyungwon gave it to him and he looked at his husband with a quirked brow. "You were late because you bought me flowers?"_

_"Maybe," Hyungwon mumbled. He placed his messenger bag on the couch before wrapping an arm around Minhyuk's waist, pulling him closer to Hyungwon._

_Minhyuk didn't notice Hyungwon's hand that reached for the remote control, switching to television to their media app and putting a song they had known so well. It wasn't until the notes started playing through their sound system. Minhyuk chuckled, arms wrapped around Hyungwon's neck as he slowly guide him around their living room._

_There was no urgency in it, just them slowly dancing in their living room. Minhyuk rested his head on Hyungwon's shoulder, the sunflowers he bought still in Minhyuk's hands. They gently rocked against each other even as the song came to a stop. He could feel Hyungwon's breath on his neck and Minhyuk smiled._

_"I love you," Minhyuk said, conveying the words genuinely to the man he vowed his life to._

_Hyungwon held him tighter, pressing his lips on Minhyuk's earlobe. "I love you too."_

 

"He's still the same as how I met him, handsome, a caring person, quiet but witty." Minhyuk said, his eyes turned downwards but his smile never fading. "He's always like that, sometimes impulsive, sometimes predictable. He always think up something romantic for me and even if it's just a normal situation, he could turn it into a romantic gesture. His mind works in wondrous ways, that man."

"You speak of him so fondly, dad. You really love him, huh?"

Minhyuk scoffed like Changkyun had ask him a ridiculous question. "I married him for years now, of course I love him."

"How about now? Do you still love him?" Changkyun asked, carefully.

Minhyuk sighed, stirring the pan gently. "I still do," He answered.

 

 

  
The afternoon sun that peeked through his curtains rose Changkyun up from his sleep. He stretched out his limbs, yawning as the last of his slumber left him. He had sleep late last night, working on more things to do in order for him to get his fathers back together. So far he had brought Hyungwon back to their old date spot, played all the old songs Hyungwon used to put on on their home speakers to Minhyuk, sent Hyungwon a bunch of pictures of their family from his early childhood and gave Minhyuk a bouquet of sunflowers, a gesture Hyungwon used to do at random back then.

His fathers had probably caught on his act but they didn't comment on anything yet. And since they haven't say much, Changkyun assumed he could do more of this until he reached his goal.

He head on downstairs after a quick shower to get some food. Minhyuk either made breakfast for him before he left or left money for him to order delivery. It couldn't be help that his dad had to go for work thus leaving him home alone for most of his summer vacation, Changkyun learnt to adapt to his fathers' work life. As he walked past the living room, he saw a figure standing there. He walked inside, recognizing Hyungwon's neat black suit.

"Papa?" Changkyun called out. Hyungwon turned around and Changkyun noticed him holding one of their framed family photos, a picture they took around a year ago when Changkyun graduated middle school.

"Oh, Kyun," Hyungwon muttered, putting the picture back down. "I thought you weren't around."

"Where else would I be?" Changkyun asked.

"Jooheon's place?" Hyungwon answered.

Changkyun shook his head. "No, I just woke up. I slept late last night. What are you doing here?" He mumbled.

Hyungwon bit down on his lips. "I came to take my things." He said and it was then that Changkyun noticed his papa's suitcase placed beside him.

"Oh," Changkyun said softly. "So you're really leaving?"

Hyungwon sighed. "Kyun, I'm not leaving."

"It feels like you are." Changkyun whispered. "You're taking all your things, you're not gonna be here anymore. You're leaving."

Hyungwon didn't protest, he was unsure what to answer anyways. "Has the divorce been made official?" Changkyun asked him.

"The papers are still in process." Hyungwon told him. "But yes, we're divorcing."

"But I thought you love dad,"

"Kyun-"

"I thought you love me." Changkyun said, hugging himself. Hyungwon sighed. "Uncle Hoseok and Uncle Kihyun told me, you know. They said you two were really in love with each other. They said you two were so excited to get married. Why would you let that marriage fall apart then?"

Hyungwon stayed silent, eyes not meeting Changkyun's. "I thought you would at least try to save your marriage. I don't even know why you two are divorcing. You- You've been so happy but now," Changkyun sighed, biting the inside of his cheeks.

"I don't think anything will change if I say more. Adults are so complicated. You should do whatever you want, I guess." He said, leaving Hyungwon behind as he went to his room.

 

 

  
"Papa came earlier today," Minhyuk looked at his son, he stopped chewing on his food and everything clicked in. No wonder Changkyun had been so quiet today, picking on the food on his plate. There had to be a reason for his attitude. "He came to take his things."

"Did he say anything?" Minhyuk asked.

Changkyun shook his head. "He left his spare key on the cabinet."

"Oh," Minhyuk mumbled. He was about to ask more when Changkyun stood up. "Kyun?"

"I don't feel like eating. I'll go back to my room." Changkyun said, turning his back towards Minhyuk and walking away. Minhyuk watched as Changkyun left the dining room, his food left untouched and cold on his plate.

Minhyuk finished up the last of his food, putting the leftovers into the fridge. He washed the dishes before heading upstairs. He thought of knocking on Changkyun's door but decided to leave the teen alone. He needed to let Changkyun cool down, knowing that the other wouldn't want to see any of his fathers as they were the one who brought upon his sadness. He entered his room, walking over to the big wardrobe placed at the side.

When he opened it, one side of the wardrobe was left bare. Hyungwon had taken most of his clothes, probably ran out of something to wear for work. There was still a few more he didn't take with him and Minhyuk's hand reached out for a cream-coloured sweater that belong to his soon-to-be ex husband. Minhyuk pulled the sweater over his head, letting the sleeves reached below his palms. He inhaled the familiar scent of their family detergent and just a hint of Hyungwon's body wash.

His husband never liked using perfume, preferring the natural scent of his body wash or their laundry detergent. In most occasion, Hyungwon had use Minhyuk's own, choosing from the multitude of fragrance he bought that occupied their dresser. Minhyuk had whine about it at first, but after awhile had let Hyungwon use his perfume or cologne as he pleased.

Minhyuk sat down on the bed placed in the middle of the room, the bed that felt increasingly bigger these past few nights. He took the photo album placed inside the drawer of their bedside table and flipped through the various photos in there.

There were photos from their college years, the pictures of them on a date at their favourite coffee shop and some pictures of them with Hoseok and Kihyun as well. There was a picture from their graduation, a picture from their wedding and then pictures from when they started adopting Changkyun. The first day Changkyun came to their house. a picture of the then 5-year-old frowning as he looked at the camera. A picture from their first family trip together, big grins plastered on their faces. Minhyuk smiled too, feeling the familiar warmth soothing him. He continued to flip through the album until his phone rang and Minhyuk went to pick it up.

He frowned at the contact name, haven't been hearing from the person for weeks now before deciding to just answer the call. "Hyungwon?"

"Hey," The other line said, sounding breathless and small. "Shit, sorry. I shouldn't have call you. You're probably busy or something."

"No, no it's fine." Minhyuk assured him. "Why did you call?"

There was a short pause on Hyungwon's side before the other took a deep breath. "I- I haven't heard from you since, since that night so I called to check in."

"Oh," Minhyuk mumbled.

"Yeah. How, how are you doing?" Hyungwon asked.

"Fine, just fine." Minhyuk answered. "And you?"

"Fine too, I guess." Hyungwon said.

"Where are you?"

"Just got back from a little drink with my colleague."

"You're not drunk, are you?"

Hyungwon shook his head even though Minhyuk couldn't see him. "No, no, I'm sober, don't worry. Maybe a little tipsy but I'm good."

"Are you driving?" Minhyuk asked, worried that Hyungwon would be driving after having a drink.

"No, don't worry. I'm just taking a walk." Hyungwon replied. He paused, then said, "I came to take my things earlier."

"So I heard."

"I'm sorry. I should have called first."

"It's okay." Minhyuk told him. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. "It's still your house."

"Yeah." Hyungwon mumbled. There was another pause, longer this time. Minhyuk thought that Hyungwon had end the call and was about to check when Hyungwon said, "I thought of you."

"What?" Minhyuk asked.

"I saw the sky, the stars above me and I thought of you." Hyungwon said. "I thought of you, that's why I called."

Minhyuk sighed, not really in a mood to have this conversation. "You should head home, Hyungwon. I think you had too much to drink."

"I'm sorry." Hyungwon breathed out. "I'm sorry for not working hard enough to fix our marriage. I'm sorry we have to end up this way. I'm sorry for making you sad. I'm sorry for making Changkyun so disappointed at us. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for breaking your heart."

"It's not your fault." Minhyuk whispered. There was something heartbreaking about the way Hyungwon said that. He knew his husband wasn't one to give into his emotions, but Hyungwon sounded sad and lonely and Minhyuk couldn't be there to comfort him. "Hyungwon, it's not-"

"It is." Hyungwon cut him off. "It is my fault. I'm so sorry, Minhyuk. I'm so sorry."

"Hyungwon-" The call ended, a short beep-beep resounding from the other line. Minhyuk stared at his screen, thinking whether he should call the other again.

He didn't and he cried himself to sleep, wearing Hyungwon's cream-coloured sweater that smelt so much like him.

 

 

  
"Changkyun," Jooheon called out. The younger male shook his head, burying himself further into Jooheon's cushions.

It had been like that for awhile now, ever since Changkyun came over to Jooheon's house. He had been quietly sulking on Jooheon's couch, face flat on the soft brown furniture that his family owned. Jooheon had call out for him a few times but Changkyun refused to budge, keeping his position there.

"Dad, can you do something?" Jooheon asked. Changkyun heard shuffling behind him which he guessed was just Hyunwoo walking around.

"Do you want me to call your dad?"

Immediately Changkyun sprung up. "No!" He exclaimed. "Please don't call my dad. Or my papa."

"I won't Changkyun if you tell us what's wrong. It's the weekend and I know it's summer vacation but you don't usually come here during weekends. I'm not trying to kick you out but don't you always spend time with your fathers on the weekends?" Hyunwoo asked him.

Changkyun sat cross legged on their couch, hands fidgeting in his lap. He could feel both Jooheon and Hyunwoo's concern eyes on him. It was true, he used to spend his weekends with his fathers without fail. Whether they went out or spend it indoors, weekends was always family days. But now only his dad was home and with everything that was going on he was desperately trying to avoid his fathers.

"I do," Changkyun sighed out. "But my fathers are divorcing so there's no point of me staying home."

"I thought they were still in the process of filing the divorce?" Jooheon asked.

"They are but papa came home yesterday to take his stuffs. It's still in process but everything's been confirm already." Changkyun said.

There was a pause and then Hyunwoo asked him, "Are you mad at them for divorcing?"

Changkyun shook his head and hugged himself. "A little but I'm mostly disappointed than anything. I'm upset at them. If they love each other then they should have try something but I feel like they didn't."

"Changkyun, divorce isn't really the end of everything. I know couples who got along even after divorce, maybe even better than when they were married. Your fathers probably had think this very thoroughly before deciding on divorce. Maybe they tried but it didn't work." Hyunwoo told him.

"But they love each other," Changkyun pointed out.

"Love is a complicated matter." Hyunwoo said. "As much as love can bring people together, it could also ruin people. You can love someone for certain reasons but in the future, maybe those are the reasons why you dislike them. I can't be sure if that's what happen to your fathers but it could be it."

Changkyun's eyes casted downwards, letting Hyunwoo's words sink into him. There were valid points in his arguments. Changkyun really didn't know why his fathers were divorcing but if what Hyunwoo said about love was true, it could be the same situation his fathers were in. There was always the same sadness and longing that could be seen when they talk about each other whenever Changkyun brought it up. It was disappointing to think that his attempt on getting his fathers back together had fail him.

"I just wish they talk to each other again, at least once before they legally divorce." Changkyun said, pulling himself together. "As far as I know, they haven't talk to each other ever since that night dad told me. I'm not sure how to make them talk though."

"There's a way, right?" Jooheon said and Changkyun raised his head to look at him. "The last step in your project."

"Oh," Changkyun mumbled. "I could do that, but," He trailed off, looking over at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo blinked. He looked at Changkyun and then at Jooheon. He knew those mischievous eyes somewhere, eyes that always had something up their sleeves. He sighed, knowing he was going to regret this later. "If your papa comes for my head, I won't hesitate to leave this country."

 

 

  
Hyungwon groaned, feeling his bed for his ringing phone. He couldn't find it just by blindly flinging his arm around so he propped himself up on his elbow, flapping the white sheets of the hotel bed in search for the device. He found his phone and he didn't get to turn the ringing off when it stopped. Blinking his eyes, Hyungwon tried to stay awake as his phone rung again. Reading the caller ID, he immediately answer it when he realized it was Changkyun.

"Hello?"

"Papa," Changkyun whimpered. He sounded like he was in pain and crying and Hyungwon was very much alert now.

"Kyun? Baby? What's wrong?" Hyungwon asked him in a rush.

"It hurts." Changkyun muttered in a soft voice.

"What hurts, sweetie? What's wrong?" Hyungwon asked him again. He got rid of the sheets covering his body and head over to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"Everything, my head, my body." Changkyun cried out. "Hurts, papa. I don't feel well."

"Minhyuk isn't home?" Hyungwon asked as he washed his face, changing into fresh new clothes.

"Dad is but, but," Changkyun whimpered again. "It just hurts. Can you come?"

Picking up his wallet and car keys, Hyungwon exited the hotel room and headed to the basement parking as fast as he could. "Kyun, it's alright. I'll be there okay? Papa will be there soon."

"Thank you," Changkyun sniffled before he ended the call.

Hyungwon started up the engine as soon as he entered the car. His head was still pounding from yesterday. He didn't have too much to drink but with the alcohol still in his system and the events of his call with Minhyuk from yesterday playing in his mind, he couldn't help the throbbing of his head.

He left the parking area, speeding through cars as he drove to their family home. He shouldn't be worried because Changkyun said Minhyuk was home but Changkyun never called him crying like that, so he must be in immense pain. He stepped on the gas pedal, driving almost recklessly. He was usually a good driver, mind you, but he remembered Changkyun whimpering in pain and he needed to be there soon.

The drive that was supposed to be around 30 minutes ended up with him arriving 10 minutes earlier. He parked his car in front of the house and walked over to the front door, ringing the doorbell. He pulled his hair back in mild frustration, he should have kept the spare key at least. The door opened, revealing a surprised Minhyuk, wearing his shorts and T-shirt.

"Hyungwon?"

"Where's Changkyun?" Hyungwon asked in a rush, too worried about his son to care about formalities.

"Changkyun?" Minhyuk said. "He's at Jooheon's place."

"What?" Hyungwon said, disbelief. "But he called and," He paused. It was then that Hyungwon realized he was probably deceived into coming here. His son was good at acting now, enough for him to lie to Hyungwon and the other believing everything. He sighed. "He called me and said he was sick and in pain."

"What?" Minhyuk said and he sounded confused as well. "But he was well this morning. He was a bit upset but he was definitely well. He went to Jooheon's a few hours ago."

Hyungwon sighed, pushing his hair back. "I think, I think he lied for me to come here."

"Oh," Minhyuk mumbled. There was an awkward pause, neither of them looking at each other. Hyungwon took that as a cue to leave when Minhyuk said, "Do you want to come in?"

Hyungwon looked at him, searching his face. Minhyuk seemed like he was about to take back that sentence. "If you don't mind."

"I don't," Minhyuk replied. "It's still your house," He reminded Hyungwon, opening the door wider for Hyungwon to enter.

The house didn't have much changes, considering that Hyungwon came just yesterday. He walked over to the living room, Minhyuk following a few steps behind him after he had close the door. Hyungwon took a seat on the couch, feeling the furniture sink with his weight despite him not being so heavy. Minhyuk took a seat at the other end of the couch, further away from Hyungwon to keep a distance. His body was slightly lean towards Hyungwon but otherwise, he wasn't looking at Hyungwon.

The awkward silence from earlier accompanied them to the living room. Neither of them looked at each other, eyes darting all over the room. A sharp pain suddenly overwhelmed his head reminding him of his hangover and Hyungwon winced in pain, massaging his temple. Minhyuk noticed this and looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" Minhyuk asked him.

"Yeah," Hyungwon assured him. "Just a headache."

Minhyuk stood up. "Do you want me to get you a glass of water?" He asked. "Some painkillers, maybe?"

Hyungwon stopped him with a hand around his wrist when Minhyuk walked past him to get to their kitchen. Minhyuk looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "It's fine, Minhyuk. I'm fine. It's just a headache. You can sit down."

Minhyuk hesitantly sat back down, closer this time to Hyungwon than just now. His face was still full of concern, eyeing Hyungwon carefully. The other gave him a smile to assure him that he was fine. And they were back to silence again. Hyungwon cleared his throat.

"Kyun has been trying to get us back together." Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk nodded his head, looking away. "He has."

The two of them had notice Changkyun doing so. He would always ask them question, thinking he was being discreet. But his fathers were quick to catch on. At first it was to humor him, to let the teen forget about how his fathers was about to divorce. Though as they continue to play along, they couldn't help the emotions that came flooding with.

"He brought me to our old dating spot."

"The coffee shop near Gangnam?" Minhyuk asked, surprised as he turned to look at Hyungwon. "It's still there?"

Hyungwon smiled. "You remember our old dating spot?"

Minhyuk looked away again. He coughed. "Of course,"

"It's still the same. They upgraded it though and now it has two floors. But it mostly stayed the same. The coffee is still good." Hyungwon told him. "Changkyun asked me how we met, he said we've never told him."

"We've never?" Minhyuk asked. He thought that he had told their son before on how they met. "So you told him?"

"Yeah," Hyungwon replied, smiling fondly. "I even remember the table we used to sit at."

"I'm glad you remember." Minhyuk said, fiddling with his fingers. "Changkyun gave me sunflowers the other day."

"He did?" Hyungwon asked.

"Yeah," Minhyuk said. "You used to give me sunflowers."

Hyungwon hummed. "I thought it would be romantic."

"It was," Minhyuk replied. "I loved it when you randomly bought me sunflowers. They were pretty."

"I'm glad you did."

There was another silence, this time stretching out longer. Hyungwon shifted before he turned to look at Minhyuk, the other already staring at him.

"Yesterday, I meant everything I said to you." Hyungwon told him. "I'm sorry. This, everything that's been going on, it's my fault."

"Hyungwon, you can't blame yourself-"

"But it is my fault. I," He sighed. "Do you want to know what Changkyun told me?" Minhyuk nodded his head. "He asked me if I loved you. He told me that if I really did I would have try to save our marriage, if I loved you it wouldn't end up like this."

"Hyungwon-"

"When we were fighting these past few nights, I didn't even know what we were arguing about. Everything felt so stupid. And that night, when we came to the conclusion to divorce, I just, that was so stupid of me. I shouldn't have agree. We thought it was for the better but this past few weeks without you and with Changkyun trying to rekindle our relationship, I just, I realized," Hyungwon inhaled deeply. "I love you, Minhyuk and I don't want this divorce to happen."

Minhyuk was quiet and Hyungwon bit his lip out of nervousness. He sighed. "If you think this, this is for the better then I wouldn't pester you about it. I think it's best that I leave."

"If you want to," Minhyuk said, stopping Hyungwon from standing up to leave. "If you really want to, we can try looking into the divorce. We can, we can try again."

Hyungwon sat back down, looking at him. Hesitantly, he took Minhyuk's hands and held it. "I want to," Hyungwon said. "I really want to."

 

 

  
A week had passed since the day Changkyun prank called Hyungwon that he was sick in order for him to come over. When he got back home that day, his dad was silent. He didn't mention about Hyungwon coming over and there was no traces of his papa visiting. Everything had been just like it was when he left for Jooheon's house. He didn't even get a scolding from either of his fathers about him lying. He wondered if Hyungwon even came and it left a bitter feeling in Changkyun when he thought about how Hyungwon probably didn't care if he was sick.

Though, there was a slight change in the house. Minhyuk had been happy these past few days, glowing even as he walked around the house. He wasn't as tired and sad like before, when the divorce was in process. His dad had stop putting on sad songs on the speakers, instead playing cheesy love songs on it. Even slipping in a few preppy pop songs about falling in love.

Whenever Changkyun passed by his fathers' old bedroom at night, he could hear Minhyuk's muffled giggles. As he peeked through the door, he could see his dad conversing to someone through the phone. He quirked an eyebrow, curious as to who Minhyuk was talking with. He was immediately plunged into a wave of sadness when he thought about how his dad had probably move on from his broken marriage.

Changkyun tried to think positively but it was hard to do so when all the signs were there. So, like the teenager he was, he walked around with a frown, acting cold to his dad as an act of protest. Minhyuk remained unbothered to this and Changkyun became moodier with everyday.

"Why is there so much food?" Changkyun asked that weekend. He had woken up late and when he did wake up, Minhyuk was already done with prepping lunch.

"Someone's coming over today." Minhyuk said, humming as he washed the dishes.

"Is Uncle Hoseok and Uncle Kihyun coming to visit?" Changkyun asked excitedly. His uncles told him in a previous video call that they might come down from America to visit him. Changkyun had been waiting for that day to come.

"No?" Minhyuk answered, frowning. "They didn't tell me they're coming unless, if they're planning a surprise visit." He said. "But someone is coming over today. It's an important person."

"Important person? Is your boss coming over to give you a promotion?"

Minhyuk scoffed. "No." He replied. "As if she would come for that. It's someone else. He's someone I've been talking to a lot. You might like him, Kyun, so behave well okay?"

"Oh," Changkyun said, sounding disappointed. His dad had really move on then if he was starting to bring guys home now. Changkyun was about to argue when the doorbell rang and Minhyuk spun around.

"Oh that must be him," Minhyuk said, wiping his hands on the apron. "Can you open the door for me, baby? I need to go get ready."

Changkyun watched as his dad left the kitchen to rush upstairs. He didn't want to move from where he stood. He wasn't going to open the door of his family home for his dad's new boyfriend. But if he didn't do it, Minhyuk would and Changkyun really wasn't up for any of the options.

He stomped over to the front door. Fine, his dad had move on. Fine that he was even bringing home his new boyfriend now for lunch. And it was _fine_ that his dad had move on so fast despite the divorcing files not being made official yet. He was just going to open the door for his dad's new boyfriend like it was another guest. And screw all the friendly etiquettes that his fathers had teach him growing up when a guest was around. He was going to be a brat and he was going to make sure that Minhyuk's new boyfriend knew that he was unwelcomed in their house.

Changkyun huffed, standing in front of the door. He was so ready to be an annoying little brat. He opened the door but instead of being cocky, his eyes widen in surprise. "Papa?"

Hyungwon smiled at him. "Hey there, Kyun."

"What, what are you doing here?" Changkyun asked, scanning Hyungwon from top to bottom as if not believing that Hyungwon was here in the flesh.

"Your dad didn't tell you?" Hyungwon asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?" Changkyun said. He heard chuckling behind him and Changkyun turned around to see Minhyuk walking over, arms crossed in front of him. He turned to look at Hyungwon and then back at Minhyuk. "What's going on?"

"You tell him," Minhyuk said, standing beside Changkyun.

Hyungwon scoffed. "Really? You always make me do this. You even make me lie to him about his dead fish."

"Wait, my fish _died?"_ Changkyun asked. "I thought you said you gave my fish to a crying kid at the playground. Papa, I believed you!" He said, looking at both his fathers who looked guilty. His eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, forget about my dead fish. Tell me what?"

"Your dad burned our divorce papers."

"I did not- Hyungwon!" Minhyuk cried out in disbelief. He looked at Changkyun, patting his shoulders. "We burned it together." He said, like that was any better.

"You _what?"_ Changkyun asked, confused.

Hyungwon chuckled. "Your dad and I had a really long talk the past few days. We tried patching up our relationship and, well, it turned out great. We decided that we don't want a divorce and took back all the divorce papers. We burned it all yesterday."

"So, you're not divorcing?" Changkyun asked, looking at his fathers. They nodded their heads. "That means we'll all stay together?"

"Well, I did bring back all my things. Unless one of you kick me out I guess I'm staying-" Hyungwon was cut off when a strong force pulled him into a hug. He looked down, seeing Changkyun wrapping his arm around him.

"I'm so happy," Changkyun mumbled, voice muffled by Hyungwon's clothes.

Minhyuk smiled, reaching over to soothe Changkyun's hair. "We're sorry we made you worry, baby."

Changkyun shook his head. "It's okay. I still love you. I love both of you."

Hyungwon tightened his hold in Changkyun's embrace, pulling Minhyuk to join them. "We love you too, Kyun. So much." He said. And Changkyun felt warm there, safe in his fathers' arms. "Though, I still need to have a talk with you about how you lied to me last week."

Changkyun's eyes shot open. He gulped. Oh boy, he was so screwed.


End file.
